Goma de mascar
by Luriana
Summary: "Yo estoy mas loca cada mes, tu insufrible y a la vez eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan besable. Siempre te amare"  Songfic: Goma de Mascar de Paty Cantu. Historia de Draco&Hermione desde la primera mirada hasta la prueba de embarazo.


**Hola! pues vengo con un nuevo fic! Este es mi primer Song-fic. Amo esta cancion y creo que es perfecta para Draco&Hermione.**

**Disfrutenla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes son míos! Lo único mio es una gran imaginación y una linda obsesión por esta linda parejita.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Goma de mascar<strong>

**Maldito el día en que te encontre eh**

**la hora en que te miré eh eh eh**

**entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida**

**me equivoqué eh eh.**

Aun recuerdo ese 1° de septiembre de 1990. Tú estabas ahí con tu cabello platinado y tu expresión de superioridad tan irritante.

Recuerdo claramente ese acontecimiento.

—Draco Malfoy— gritó la profesora McGonagall y tú sonreíste irónicamente.

Te seguí con la mirada, y aun no entiendo muy bien porque lo hice, subiste al estrado dando pasos largos, equivalentes a tu altura.

Con tu cabeza en alto y tu espalda erguida, te colocaste debajo del sombrero seleccionador y aun sin que tocara completamente tu cabeza, gritó "Slytherin"

Lo sabía, esa casa no traería nada bueno. El que no podía ser nombrado, según la historia de Hogwarts, había sido seleccionado para esa casa.

Y ahí estabas tú, sonriendo de la forma más estúpida y encantadora que desde mis 12 años me llamo la atención.

Todo el tiempo lo negué, yo no podía estar pensando en ti. Tú me heriste incontables veces, pero cada palabra se iba adentrando en mi piel y por más que trataba de no pensar en ello, el odio creció a un nivel tan grande que quedaste impregnado en mi alma. Te adheriste de tal forma que por más que intente, ya nunca pude deshacerme de tu mirada de odio y tus palabras humillantes.

**Yo no quería y acepté eh**

**por un ratito te guarde eh eh**

Después de la guerra, en nuestro regresó a Hogwarts, las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes. Tu forma de ser cambio totalmente, creciste de tal forma que te perdiste a ti mismo; no eras el mismo niño fanfarrón que se paseaba con aires de superioridad por los pasillos de la escuela, pero tampoco eras un mortifago, ni mucho menos un asesino.

Aunque claro, eso no significaba que me acercara a ti; te seguía odiando aunque sospechaba que el sentimiento no era reciproco del todo, pues ese día en la Mansión Malfoy cuando a pesar de que estabas seguro de que era Harry quien estaba frente a ti, mentiste y lo mismo paso cuando fui yo a la que te pidieron identificar.

Tu habilidad para las artes oscuras era increíble y mis hechizos de defensa no se quedaban atrás. Creo que por tal razón, el profesor contra las artes oscuras Abeddon nos puso de pareja en más de una ocasión. A pesar de que yo me negaba a hacerlo, tuve que aceptar recibiendo así un nuevo gesto de desaprobación de tu parte.

Pero en ese tiempo que pude tenerte de pareja, me percate de cosas que jamás vi antes. Vi el temblor de tu mano al sujetar la varita, y me extrañó que fuera la misma mano la que nos temblaba al lanzar el hechizo. Observé como tus facciones se contraían cuando alguien pronunciaba algo de la guerra y como dudaste en escribir tu ensayo sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Aun sin quererlo, te seguiste adentrando en mí ser y ahí estuviste por mucho tiempo.

**yo no soy adorable**

**tu eres insoportable eh eh eh**

Así fue como nació nuestra amistad, que después se volvió una relación ¿obsesiva?, nos necesitábamos pero nunca pudimos decir que nos amábamos. Durante clase nos seguíamos odiando pero en las noches, cuando las estrellas estaban en su apogeo nos quedábamos unidos sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, el tiempo fue pasando y nuestra necesidad de estar juntos fue creciendo. Cuando le conté esto a Ron, me hizo recordar lo mal que vivimos en Hogwarts.

Sé que ya no piensas que debería morir, pero sé que no estás arrepentido de haberlo dicho en su momento, de la misma forma que yo no estoy arrepentida de haberte partido la cara en tercer curso.

Las personas que se acercaban a ti, lo hacían más por conveniencia o por miedo –cosa que no entiendo- pero siempre te clasificaron como una persona soberbia y creída. Orgullo, prejuicioso y yo por mi parte insoportable. Nunca pude estar cerca de ti por más de 10 minutos, porque tus comentarios tan absurdos y vánales hacían que mi sien palpitara demasiado rápido.

De mi parte no hay mucho que decir, me la vivía regañando a mis amigos y salvo Viktor, nadie me dijo que era tierna o adorable. Mi necedad de tener la razón y la impulsividad de alzar la mano cada 10 minutos eran cosas que se clasificaban mas como vanidades innecesarias que como adoraciones a mi ser.

Y aun hoy en día, dicen cosas referentes al dinero y a la posición social que sinceramente no tienen mucho sentido y yo sigo queriendo corregir en todo a todos, creyendo que yo tengo la razón absoluta.

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar**

**no te soporto es la verdad**

**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**

**en mi zapato al caminar**

**somos un caso no ideal.**

No sé en qué momento paso ni cómo fue que sucedió, ni siquiera sé si fui consciente de ello pero lo cierto es que nunca saliste de mi mente, mis piernas perdían toda la fuerza que poseían cuando tú estabas cerca, las mariposas comenzaban su vuelo dentro de mi abdomen haciendo que este se contrajera.

Pero odiaba todas esas sensaciones porque cuando tu estabas cerca solo era para recordarme que era hija de muggles y cuando el tiempo paso, tus frases de amor se limitaban a un "Eres mía, Granger"

—¿Enserio, Hermione? —me preguntó Ginny una tarde antes de la graduación—de tantos hombres habidos y por haber, ¿enserio Draco Malfoy?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando tu apareciste de la nada

—Si, Weasley—dijiste con voz hostil— Granger es mia

Ginny nos miró pero no dijo más, hizo ondear su cabello rojo y nos dejo solos.

—¿Tuya, Malfoy? —te pregunté

—Sabes que es así, Granger y no quiero que nadie más se te acerque.

—Yo tampoco quiero que nadie se te acerque y ahí está Grengrass—me defendí

Intentaste besarme fuertemente, pero no accedí, te miré con rencor y cuando me dispuse a dar media vuelta me jalaste del brazo y de la nada colocaste tus labios sobre los míos haciéndome perder la conciencia. Siempre tu sabor se quedaba en mí.

Nadie nunca entendió lo nuestro, ni siquiera era una relación sana pero…

**Pero te quiero yo te quiero**

Así es Draco Malfoy. Yo te quiero como a nadie he querido en la vida. Te quiero porque me haces perder la cabeza y haces que te quiera matar con solo respirar; pero también tus suspiros hacen que te abrace y quiera detener el tiempo para permanecer en tus brazos; para quedar unida a tus labios por toda la eternidad y si eso no es posible, desearía tener la suficiente vida para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

Y se, que aunque tal vez lo hayas dicho solo dos veces, tú sientes exactamente lo mismo por mí.

Porque esas dos veces han sido las más significativas de mi vida.

—Grengrass es mi amiga—me dijiste cuando tu beso hubo finalizado

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? — te pregunté mientras te miraba

—Porque te quiero, Hermione,

En ese momento diste media vuelta, dejándome con la boca abierta y los ojos vidriosos, con las palabras en la boca queriéndote decir "Yo también".

La segunda vez fue aun más significativa, porque ese fue el momento que mi vida forjó su destinó.

El mar de Australia mostraba un olaje recio pero agradable, tus brazos me cubrían mientras la espuma proveniente del agua mojaba nuestros pies.

—¿En que piensas? —te cuestioné después de un largo tiempo de silencio

—En que quiero pasar los restos de mi vida contigo—me respondiste mientras mirabas al horizonte, lo cual agradezco porque así evitaste ver mi cara sonrojada. —Hermione

—¿Hmm?

—Serás mi esposa—afirmaste y yo te mire con los ojos muy abiertos

—¿Es una orden? —dije con sarcasmo

—Si me quieres de la forma que yo te quiero no lo veras como una orden—me miraste y con tu suave mano alzaste mi rostro para ver mis ojos. — ¿Qué dices?

—Que yo tambien te quiero Draco Malfoy y también quiero pasar mis días contigo.

Fue la última palabra antes de entregarnos totalmente teniendo al sol como testigo.

**En la política y la fe eh**

**No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh**

Tú estabas con los mortifagos mientras yo apoyaba a la Orden del Fenix.

Tu tenias una marca en el brazo izquierdo que te hacia perteneciente a un grupo mientras que yo gritaba porque tu tía me estaba rasgando el brazo para hacerme ver que era inferior a ustedes.

Que gracioso, nunca me hubiera doblegado ante alguien como tu pero en ese momento cuando mis gritos resonaban por tu mansión, tuve tantas ganas de pedirte ayuda, de pedirte que me sacaras de ahí; sin saber que posiblemente tu necesitabas más ayuda que yo.

Aun ahora, no te llevas bien con mis amigos y yo evito a Parkinson lo más que puedo; nuestras vidas han cambiado pero nuestros ideales siguen siendo los mismos por los que luchábamos años atrás.

**Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh**

**tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh**

**eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable**

Compartimos la misma casa, el mismo espacio, la misma cama.

Tal vez por esa razón, me pongo paranoica cuando algo no esta bien hecho, cuando hacer sentir mal a esas pobres criaturitas que no tienen la obligación de servir en nuestra casa.

Esas criaturitas por las que tanto hemos discutido.

—No, Draco—protesté—no quiero elfos en mi casa.

—También será mi casa, Hermione—te defendiste—y no quiero que tu hagas nada.

—Pero, prométeme que ellos tendrán un sueldo, vacaciones, prestaciones y podrán formar parte de un sindicato—te pedí

—Estás loca, Hermione. Ellos son seres inferiores a nosotros, que no tienen derecho a nada

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? —te grité y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla

—Maldita sea, Granger. —tomaste tu cabello entre tus dedos y desesperadamente lo alborotaste—solo vacaciones—accediste pero otra lagrima se mostró—y un sindicato—resoplaste enojado y te dejaste caer en nuestro recién comprado sillón.

Supe lo difícil que era tomar esas decisiones para ti, y también supe que solo lo hacías para que yo no llorara. Sonreí ante mi triunfo y me acerque a ti.

—Gracias—te dije y me acerque delicadamente a tus labios para saborearlos una vez más.

No dijiste nada, pero ambos sabíamos lo que sentías.

**Siempre te amaré**

Hoy me dieron los resultados de mis análisis hechos hace una semana.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía vértigo y antojo de ancas de rana al vapor?

Pues las sospechas son ciertas, cariño.

Un Malfoy/Granger se esta criando dentro de mí, después de 3 años de casados por fin tendremos descendencia; nacerá un producto de nuestro amor, de nuestra obsesión, de nuestra necesidad o como quieras llamarle pero te juro, Draco que tanto a ti como a el bebe; toda mi vida los amare.

—Y Scorpius y yo tambien a ti—dijiste detrás de mi.

¡Odio pensar en voz alta!

—¿Scorpius? —pregunté extrañada

—Es obvio que será niño y ese será el nombre

—Pero que nombre tan más horrible

—¿Prefieres James Sirius Cara rajada San Potter?

—No te metas con Jimmy

—Será Scorpius Malfoy Granger

—Quiero que sea Scorpius Granger Malfoy

—¿Cómo que Granger Malfoy?

—Así o cambiale el nombre

—No empecemos a pelear, Granger

—Tu empiezas, Malfoy. Eres como una goma de mascar que se pega en el zapato y ahí se queda cada que camino

—Que comentarios tan vulgares haces—Arrugué mi cara y me abrazaste—Aun faltan 9 meses ¿no?

Asentí y me besaste el cabello.

Sin duda Draco Malfoy. Te amo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>


End file.
